The supervisor
by Jock627
Summary: Regina Mills leaves America to become a supervisor in a horse racing yard in Ireland. Regina meets a younger woman who challenges her both mentally and physically. Some characters from OUAT but there is no magic and the story does not resemble any plots from the show
1. Chapter 1

**The Supervisor**

 **Warning: bad language, violence, sex, alcohol, talk of abuse (trigger warning)**

 **Chapter one**

12 Curragh view , Kildare was the address that Regina had scribbled onto a piece of paper. The address where her new job and life began. Leaving Boston was a big leap for her, she had never done anything so spontaneous before but she needed a fresh start and leaving America was the way to go.

Leaving all of her ghosts behind.

Regina stepped in front of her full length mirror one last time before she exited her apartment for good. She wore a sensible pant suit with a white shirt, she wanted to make a good professional first impression! Her dark shoulder length hair sat perfectly in place and her make-up was applied twice before she settled on it being good enough. She tried to suppress her nerves but she had never left the states before. She has never done anything like this before.

The driver beeped the cars horn to announce his presence and Regina jumped out of her own thoughts and realized the time had come. She grabbed her luggage and said goodbye to her apartment.

The flight was 8 hours long but not totally uncomfortable she managed to grab a couple hours of sleep before landing. Eyes tracing the words on the paper she held so very tightly she re read ''12 Curragh view, kildare'' over and over again, making sure she wouldn't get it wrong.

Ireland was colder than she had anticipated but she was glad of the attire she wore, grateful she didn't choose her blue dress. It was 6pm so the evening was growing dark, it wasn't quite raining yet there was a slight mist in the air.

The Taxi driver that pulled up to greet her was a man in his late 40's, he smelled of cigarettes and had a crooked smile that showed yellowed stained teeth.

''Ahright miss, where ya headin' ?'' the driver spoke with a thick Dublin accent, he stumbled towards her to grab her bags and fired them into the boot of his car without much care for any valuables. Rolling her eyes at his carry on Regina replied to his back ''eh Curragh view.. 12 Curragh view! I believe its in Kildare?'' She spoke with uncertainty even though she had rehearsed this several times.

''Ah yea that's less than an hours drive, be grand, hop in there miss'' he smiled crookedly and jumped into the front seat ''Names Joe by the way and yourself?'' Regina couldn't help but feel strange getting into the right side of the car, ''I'm Regina, Regina Mills.''

''Ah Regina nice to meet ya, first time in Ireland?'' Regina's smoldering brown eyes searched the landscape that surrounded them as they drove, it seemed so quiet out here. '' Yes, its my first time here, I'm from Boston'' She replied without taking her eyes off of the sights before her. The mans appearance unsettled her oddly enough so she didnt enjoy making eye contact with him.

''Boston ay? Went to New York last year with a few mates, the craic was unreal!'' Joe let out a throaty laugh as he reminisced the fond memories but Regina grimaced at his comment ''Eh crack?'' Her eyes widened as she searched the mans face for his reply, was he on drugs now?

''Yea love craic, as in _fun,_ Irish slang hun you'll get the hang of it. Ha ha i don't do drugs'' He chuckled as he could see her release the breath she had been holding awaiting his response, ''at least not when i'm working that is'' he added with a wink and turned to face the road.

Regina was very visibly un-amused by this man.

after a forty minute drive with unpleasant small talk they reached there destination.

''Alright this is it, 12 Curragh view. That'll be 30 euro love'' Joe pulled in besides a large black gate with pillars on either side, she could only make out a silhouette of the house down a large driveway on the inside of the gates.

''ok, 30 euro, thank you for your service'' Regina handed the man his money and stepped out of the car, Joe quickly jumped for the boot the help her with her luggage.

''Pleasure hun, have fun'' He waved his hand as he got back into his car and skidded away from the site leaving Regina alone, in the dark, beside some very large gates.

 _All right, this is fine.. just breathe, you're more than able for this position! You deserve to be here, you deserve your fresh start. Just make a good impression!_

Regina searched the pillar and found the keypad, she didn't know the code so she pressed what she hoped was the buzzer.

''hello?'' a male voice answered

''Hello, It's Regina Mills, the new supervisor'' She tried to sound as confident in her status as she could.

''come on in ms. Mills''

with a buzz, the large blacks gates creaked open and Regina walked through onto a tarmac driveway leading to a very large house. Her new home. She was thankful she traveled light, the rest of her luggage had been shipped earlier to save her the heavy lifting.

There were 10 cars parked outside the house, which seemed to just grow in size the further she got to it. It was red bricked with a big arched doorway with steps leading up to it. As she climbed the last step the front door swung open startling her to the point where she almost tripped _._

 _Dammit Regina, first impression! Composure_!

Clearing her throat Regina held out her hand to greet the man at the door, who had a large grin spread from ear to ear. He had fair hair cut short and neat with kind blue eyes, he was handsome but not a total head turner. He wore loose denim jeans and a light blue polo shirt.

''Ms Mills, it is a pleasure to finally meet you! Im John the head man around here'' his accent was softer than the taxi drivers', easier to understand, which she was grateful for.

''John, the pleasure is all mine! happy to finally be here'' Regina returned the smile ''Please leave your bags here, i'll get one of the lads to carry it up to your room. The rest of your luggage got here safely as well and is waiting for you upstairs'' He turned and gestured for her to follow ''the grand tour''. The hall led to a kitchen/dining area ''through here the jockeys have there meals and if you walk straight through the dining area you'll find the living area''

As Regina walked down past the large dining table they stepped through another archway into the living room which had two L-shaped sofas and a huge flat screen tv in the corner of the room. A long the walls were pictures of race horses and famous jockeys.

''This is lovely John'' She beamed as her eyes searched the pictures. Regina always loved horses, ever since she was a child. She always knew she wanted to work in the industry and being in a position of control was a must. That day when she came across the advert on facebook she couldn't resist to inquire.

 **~ Supervisor wanted for horse racing yard~**

 **-Job entails being in charge of the jockeys in the housing facility**

 **-must be confident around race horses**

 **-must have first aid cert**

 **-must have leader type personality to be able to guide and control the up and coming jockeys**

 **-must be willing to live on site**

It was a bold move but she had to take a chance, when she got the phone call telling her she got the job she was ecstatic. Her fresh start was finally in her reach.

''Take a seat and i'll just go through the basics with you all right?'' John sat on one side of the sofa and patted the space next to him for Regina to sit in.

''Now there are four male jockeys here but you won't be in charge of them, I have Henry taking care of those guys. They can be a bit boisterous and id rather have a woman supervise a female jockey just to avoid any complications you know yourself'' He trailed off almost awkwardly at the last part. ''Currently there is only one but if the need for more jocks arises you could have more to supervise''

''Oh well i think i can handle the one without a problem anyway'' Regina smiled as she thought of how easy her job was going to be, i mean one jockey, how bad could that be?

''Eh well..'' John looked away shyly ''Chloe, well she's not exactly the easiest person to deal with'' he looked at her sharply ''She is an incredibly talented rider and a very hard worker but she is also..'' He looked like he was struggling for the right words to say ''Look i'm very fond of her but she has.. issues ya know, like shes got a bit of a temper and she's stubborn. Shes a very closed off kind of person so she won't get personal with you. She acts like she has no emotions, comes across like a hard ass but.. '' his eyes fixed deeply on Regina's as she seen a flicker of sadness cross his face ''shes not a bad person. I'm hoping you can do what no one else has been able to do for her.''

''And what would that be?'' Regina asked gently, his response made her feel a lump in her throat

''just don't give up on her, give her a chance'' Johns eyes searched hers and Regina answered with a nod

''Alright sure its getting late, i'll show you your room!'' Leaping off the couch and shaking off that sudden bout of emotion John walked on out into the kitchen and Regina quickly followed. Up a flight of stairs brought them to a landing with a large hall with many, many doors on either side.

''Eh John, where are the jockeys?'' Suddenly realizing shes been here for almost an hour and John was the only person she had met ''Isn't it a bit early for them to be in bed?''

he laughed as he continued to stride down the hall ''Its Friday night love there down the pub for a quiet one'' Regina couldn't help but think that wasn't exactly the behavior she thought would have been acceptable in such a strict discipline like racing ''are they allowed to drink?'' she questioned ''like what about work in the morning?''

''Relax its only a quiet one, they have a curfew of 10pm on weekdays so even if they manage to get hammered in a couple hours they have plenty of time to sleep it off and i can work it out of them tomorrow'' he winked at Regina and pointed towards the room on the left side of the corridor, it was the last door on that side. ''This is your room, here's your key'' He opened the room and switched on the light revealing a large spacious room with a queen sized bed with silk bed sheets that were silver/grey. there was a large bay window on the far side of the room with an arm chair and desk. A large wardrobe and two dressers for her clothes and to top it all off, an en suite. ''Wow, John this is.. this amazing'' Regina was in awe, she couldn't believe her luck! this was all too good to be true. Seriously what was the catch?! Sliding into her new room mesmerized by its luxury she looked back towards John who was leaning against the door frame smiling at her delight ''Glad you like it ms Mills'' ''I'll let you get your things together and settle in, if you want to meet Chloe tonight i can introduce you when she gets in at 10?'' he questioned, when she hesitated he quickly spoke up ''its alright, you must be exhausted after all of that travelling, we can leave the introductions until morning!'' Regina gave him a grateful smile ''I-uh yes please, i'm sorry its just i'm fit to pass out right now, if you wouldn't mind id like to meet Chloe when i'm rested and well at least able to stand up straight'' She laughed relieved that she didn't have to meet anyone else tonight. ''That's grand no worries, sure go on get a good night sleep! breakfast is at 6am, we leave here at 6:30 to head for the stables, see you in the morning'' with a wave of his hand John left the door way and strode back down the hallway. Regina let out a massive yawn as she closed her bedroom door. she was exhausted and that bed was calling her!

As promised all of her luggage seemed to have arrived safely and sat neatly beside her wardrobe. The bags she had brought with her and left at the doorway of the house had also made there way to the room. She wondered who brought them up, she had only met John.

After getting changed into her pjs and washing up in the rest room she could finally jump into the lavish bed. Regina moaned as she sunk into the mattress, it was heaven!

After an hour of drifting in and out if consciousness Regina awoke to a sudden wave of chat and banter going on in the hallways, they must be back from the pub. She could hear male voices but she couldn't hear Chloe. They were hushed but still annoying. Regina gave it five minutes before she took on her new role and sent them all to bed.

after the time was up and they still hadn't moved away from the halls, Regina threw the sheets from her body and stepped out from the bed and she huffed in irritation. Before she could open the door she heard a loud bang that stopped her in her tracks

''Get the fuck to bed you mongrels'' A loud enraged voice boomed down the hallway and another bang sounded. _was it a stick?_

''I swear to god, if any one sleeps in tomorrow morning I'll beat this waven pipe of ye's so hard you'll be in a hospital bed and not a fucking pub!'' The lads scurried away and Regina could hear doors from either side of the halls closing shut. _Who was that shouting? it certainly wasn't John.. she thought.. she really didn't know who she was dealing with here. Was that Henry_?

When everything went silent she decided to go down to the kitchen and have a cup of tea, she was a little too startled to sleep at the moment.

Regina put on her slippers and robe and exited her room, locking it before she left. As she made her way down stairs she could pick up on faint smell of cigarette smoke coming from the kitchen. She hesitated on going further, she really wasn't in the mood to meet the man with the waven pipe.

Regina thought to herself, fuck it I'm not turning back; people were afraid of me! i fear nothing.

Fixing her robe in place she descended the stairs as composed as she could pull off when a sound stopped her in her place just outside the door way.

''I go out just so I.. can re..forget, I go, I go out'' very soft singing came from the kitchen and it wasn't from a man. Her voice was beautiful, from what Regina could hear anyway, it was very faint.

Stepping into the kitchen Regina could see the younger woman sitting beside the open patio doors, cigarette in hand and she had ear phones in. Clearly enjoying the song she was listening to she swayed gently and hummed along. Regina was going to approach her but she found herself unable to break herself away from staring at the younger woman looking so peaceful. She had straight dark brown hair that fell down past her shoulders, every now and then the woman would run her free hand through her side fringe and flick it back. She wore dark denim jeans, brown timberland boots and a blue superdry hoodie that hugged her nicely. She looked fit, her cheekbones were defined and her jaw line was sharp, every now and then she would clench it and Regina's breath would hitch.

 _Wait what why am I staring?!_ Regina shook herself from her trance like state, she wasn't into women, she definitely was not into women..

Carefully Regina stepped forward entering the kitchen fully. Sensing another body in the room the young woman startled in her direction. She gasped inwardly at Regina and eyed her up and down. Removing the ear phones she finally spoke after what seemed like an eternity

''You must be Ms. Mills'' she spoke somberly

''Yes hello, you must be Chloe, Im sorry if I startled you I just came down for tea'' Regina walked towards her and reached out a hand

''pleasure'' Chloe spoke as though she was bored but Regina couldn't help but notice her eyes glance down her figure once more and lick her bottom lip. Chloe took her hand and gave it a firm shake she then returned her gaze outside and took a drag from her cigarette

''You know they are bad for you'' Regina teased, with a smirk Chloe replied still looking outside ''I find doing things that are bad for you to be far more enjoyable''

Regina smiled but wished the younger woman would look at her, her blue eyes were mesmerizing.

''How long are you planning on sticking around?'' Chloe questioned with an amused look on her face. ''Excuse me?'' unsure of what she meant

''Have you not heard ms Mills, I've gone through four supervisors in the past six months'' Chloe turned her gaze to search Regina's questioning brown eyes ''you think you can last?'' with a final drag she flicked her cigarette out the door and shut it. she walked closer to Regina until she was barely inches away.

Regina refrained from allowing her eyes to fall down the woman's figure and held her composure

''I'm always up for a challenge, you have no idea what i'm capable of'' Regina's voice was low and husky

Chloe let out a chuckle and walked away from her, heading towards the door to exit the kitchen she stopped. Without turning to face Regina ''we'll see'' and with that she swaggered on towards the staircase. She walked with a confidence that was admirable, like she could take on the world. Regina smiled inwardly. _This was going to be very interesting_.

The next morning Regina had awoken at 5:30 in anticipation for her first day on the job. 6am was breakfast so she made sure to have washed and dressed on time. She chose a pair of dark skinny jeans, long sleeved shirt, black ankle boots and a warm bomber jacket to protect her from the icy breeze that Ireland was currently throwing at them. She threw her hair into a pony tail and grabbed a grey beanie hat before leaving her room.

Upon descent she could hear the faint chatter that was coming from the kitchen, cutlery clinking and the switch of a kettle. The lads didn't sleep in anyway, mr. Waven pipe would be pleased.

As she entered the kitchen all heads turned to face her.

''Good morning, I am Regina Mills, the new supervisor.'' Regina spoke matter-of-factly, she wanted to appear confident and leader material.

The heads of the jockeys turned back to their meals before them at the table, with a few mumbled _morning_ responses. John however smiled pleasantly in her direction and gestured for her to sit with him. As she made her way over to him she noticed the man sitting on his left hand side. He was tall with dark hair and dark features. His brown eyes fixated on his coffee he barely sneaked a glance at Regina's presence. ''Henry'' he mumbled low and heavy.

''Nice to meet you Henry, John good morning'' Regina sat on John's right. ''Ms Mills, i hope you slept well'' he asked why digging a spoon through his weetabix ''grab whatever you'd like, there are cereals in the cupboards, tea and coffee, whatever is there ''

''Oh thank you and yes I slept well'' her eyes wandered the kitchen trying to decide on what to get when she finally chose on just having a cup of coffee. She noticed there were only 3 of the jockeys sitting at the table and wondered where Chloe and the fourth male might have been.

Soon enough Chloe strode on through the kitchen, wiping the sleep from her eyes and yawning, she looked exhausted. She wore black breeches, blue football socks, black long sleeved under armor and carried a black waterproof jacket. Her long hair was pulled back into a neat ponytail. She slung the jacket over the back of a chair and walked towards the counter were she began making two cups of coffee.

''Chloe, come and meet ms Mills, she will be your new supervisor'' John shouted over to the sleepy younger woman who just barely turned to look at them before continuing to make her coffee. ''All ready met''

Regina pouted at her lack of enthusiasm but they hardly new each other and John did warn her about Chloe's... difficult behavior.

''Aye short arse, you look tired, bad dreams'' One of the jockeys who had departed from the table made his way over to the counter behind Chloe. He was lanky with scruffy red hair and a small round head. ''Did somebody have nightmares again'' he spoke with a childish and mocking tone. Without turning around Chloe continued to pour her coffee ''2 seconds Mike, I suggest you back the fuck away'' She spoke almost as if she was amused.

''You gonna make me sweetheart'' He stepped closer behind her and with that Chloe swung around to face him ''ooohhh feisty I like it'' he spoke low and laughed in her face.

Chloe's right hand came round meeting him square in the jaw and Mikes body fell backwards into the door of the fridge. She stepped towards his slumped figure and grabbed him by the throat. With menace she spoke ''You'd want to learn to shut your mouth Mike before I break it and they wire it shut''

''All right jeez calm your tits, fuck!'' Mike picked himself off of the fridge and stumbled out of the kitchen dazed and a little embarrassed. Chloe just returned to her coffee.

Regina sat dumbfounded at what she had just witnessed. _Should she have intervened? Was that normal around here? Why was no one reacting? Seriously the lads didn't even stop eating._

''We only intervene if a fight gets out of control'' John answered her unspoken questions ''That was nothing, almost a daily ritual between them two'' John returned to his breakfast with amused eyes.

Regina just nodded and stared in Chloe's direction. _What the hell._

After a couple of minutes she noticed another jockey walking into the kitchen. He walked towards Chloe and without an exchange of words Chloe handed him the second cup of coffee she was making. Side by side they walked out towards the patio doors and lit up their cigarettes.

He was very attractive, brown hair, ice blue eyes. His under armor was short sleeved so you could fully appreciate his muscles. Strong but he wasn't bulky, he was a jockey after all, they have to be light. He appeared to be in his early 20's but his eyes were tired, like the eyes of a man who had been working his whole life without a day off.

The two stood together drinking their coffee and smoking away, every now and she noticed a few words being exchanged but they clearly were not morning people.

Regina finished off her coffee and turned to John who was scraping the last of his cereal from the bowl ''are they together?'' she asked while glancing over at the two outside.

''Who Chloe and Christian?'' his eyes danced from Regina over to the pair of jocks ''haha god no, they're like best friends besides Chloe is gay'' Regina tried to hide her delight at the new found information.

 _Chloe is gay... no wait why am I pleased about that.. I am her supervisor... I am not into women! I mean Daniel? remember him!_

''Christian and Chloe are like each others wing men, they are the pro's of one night stands'' John snorted at that last comment ''Every weekend they bring different women home and discard them just as quick.. they never stay the night!''

Regina pondered over that for a moment before asking further ''never?'' ''why?''

''If you think Chloe is heartless now wait until you see her with women, ha ha, its quite entertaining to watch actually. If one of them is struggling to get their booty call out of the place they call on each other to do the whole crazy boyfriend/girlfriend caught cheating act'' John laughed while Regina just smirked picturing Chloe running into Christians room while screaming at him for cheating and then laughing as they succeeded to rid themselves of their one night stands. ''Evil genius'' Regina muttered to herself.

Chloe and Christian slid back in from outside the patio doors and motioned towards the table. Regina looked up from her coffee and reached Chloe's gaze.

''You're with me today'' Chloe smirked ''Don't worry I'm a great driver'' she winked at Regina who was trying hard not to blush. Her plump red lips pouted towards the younger woman and she replied with snark ''just try to not to get me killed on my first day''

Chloe snorted at that comment and elbowed Christian in the ribs as he giggled at the two women before him.

Regina rose from the table and put the beanie on as Chloe put on her jacket, as they headed towards the door Chloe held it open for her, ''after you _princess'''_

Regina tried to concealed a gasp upon hearing that remark but she couldn't stop her cheeks from turning pink. ''I'm not a princess'' She turned to face the younger woman ''if anything i'd be a queen!'' turning on her heel, she walked outside making sure to sway her hips with purpose

''My car is the golf'' Chloe pointed her keys and clicked the button to unlock the golf parked up out front. It was black on black wheels, tinted windows, sun visor, gti body kit. Regina pondered over how much money the girl had spent on it.

''It's my baby, try not to dirty it'' Chloe commented as she watched Regina inspect the car. ''Please, I'm not the one who has to shovel shit for the morning'' she teased back playfully and she couldn't help notice the girls reaction. She looked taken aback by the older woman's snark and quick comebacks, she was clearly impressed.

''You might just survive this shithole'' Chloe laughed out loud and Regina's heart melted at the sound, she was enjoying this side of her.

The two women got into the golf which was immaculate inside, with a roar of then engine Chloe smirked before putting in her aux chord.

''You know, they say you can tell a lot about a person by their playlist'' Regina spoke while staring at the woman's amused expression. ''Ha ha well if that's true then you're in for a treat'' with steel eyes she stared into Regina's while pressing play.

 _hey girl its your son, let's see that badonkadonk_

 _i'm a try do the things that you don't_

 _baby it's your party, i just wanna play_

 _what's that sound? what's that thang that's got me like wow_

 _i'm tryna beat beat it up 12 rounds_

 _girl, look at that body, i just gotta say_

Regina's expression was priceless as her mouth dropped slightly open and her brows furrowed in Chloe's direction. The younger woman laughed and began to sing the lyrics without a care in the world

 _when you back back back back back it up and you drop it down low_

 _and you pick pick pick pick pick it up, girl i'm ready to blow,_

 _i'm a stack stack stack stack stack it up and i'm spending it all_

 _when i throw throw throw throw throw it up_

 _start twerkin' like Miley_

When the song came to an end Regina chanced her arm ''So where are you from?''

''Around'' was the short reply. ''Why horses?'' She chanced again

''Why not.'' This wasn't going as planned ''You don't give much away do you'' Regina glanced over at the woman who's face was less than impressed by the sudden interrogation. Chloe indicated and pulled in on the side of the road and turned off the radio.

''I'm going to say this once so I hope that you listen'' Chloe spoke with a stern and unsettling tone ''My name is Chloe, I am 22 years old, I work for race horse trainer Tom Jones at furnstown stables. I live in 12 Curragh view and you Ms Mills, are my supervisor '' She tightened her jaw ''Everything else is need to know, and you princess do not need to know'' With that she turned her steel gaze to the road and tightened her grip on the steering wheel. Regina shifted in her seat uncomfortably wishing to go back to the playful banter from earlier.

Back on the road Regina finally spoke ''Well I'm from Boston and I_'' Chloe cut her off before she could finish whatever useless information she was about to provide ''You are Regina Mills, you are 30 years old, you are my supervisor'' ''That is all I need to know, that is all I wish to know''

Regina cleared her throat and rolled her eyes ''rude.'' That made Chloe snort ''I'm known for it princess''

''So I've heard and quit calling me that, may I remind you that _I_ am in charge of _you_!'' Asserting her dominance

''Ah my reputation precedes me!'' Chloe beamed ''And no, it suits you. You'll find out soon enough who is in charge around here'' The younger woman winked at her which baffled Regina. _Seriously was she bi polar?_

They reached the stables after five minutes in the car listening to 'Nana by Trey Songz', Regina couldn't help but think that Chloe was fucking with her or just had a one tracked mind..

As they pulled up to the front gates Chloe entered the code to grant them access to the yard. As Chloe pulled up the Golf, Regina couldn't help but feel anxious about meeting her new boss Tom Jones.. He was an old fashioned man who never visited the house. His business was strictly on the yard which is why he employed a head man to run the housing and carry out the disciplining of the young jockeys.


	2. Chapter 2

Tom Jones wore a dark green tweed jacket and chord trousers. His paddy cap resting on balding grey hair and his face was stern and emotionless.

''Morning'' he mumbled towards his staff as he crossed the yard to the office. Regina followed him in, to introduce herself properly.

''Mr Jones, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Regina Mills, the supervisor'' Regina placed her hand out to shake the older man's and smiled but he was less than welcoming. He barely took her hand before turning and exiting the office.

''Don't worry about him, he's a grump. The less he has to say to you the better!'' John scurried up behind her after witnessing the cold first encounter. ''He's a man of few words, unless you're in trouble'' He smiled at Regina reassuringly.

''Fair enough'' she sighed and looked around the office, there was a large white board split into 6 columns. In the first row was a list of the jockeys and in the next five columns were the names of horses they were to ride.

''The Jocks will muck out their horses first before they tack up'' John picked up a clipboard ''This is Chloe's file, you will need to ring up horse trainers who have entries in for future races that match Chloe's weight and experience.'' He handed Regina a sheet with Chloe's weight (7st 8), her claim (7pounds), her previous rides and winners.

''Ok, I can do that!'' Regina eyed the sheet, ''You will also have to declare horses for the boss man, it's not hard, just ring HRI and they'll talk to through it'' John was a pleasant man to be around but the atmosphere in the office quickly shifting when Henry walked in.

''This a fucking kip bud'' Henry snarled. ''What's wrong now?'' John answered with exasperation

''That fucking Michael idiot, thinks he can get away with murder lately, he's not doing a tap'' Henry was searching the office for something but the longer it took him to find it the more irritated he was getting ''arrgghh'' he threw his hands up ''where the fuck is me waven?!''

''Bit early for that shit Henry, your hardly going to beat the lad at this hour of the day'' John tried to diffuse the tension ''he won't be able to ride out''

''Fuck it, i'll get the little shit later'' Henry stormed out of the office back down towards the stables, hands clenched into fists.

''Right well come on then, you and me will take the jeep out and check the hill gallop to see if it's safe to work on'' John gestured for Regina to follow him and they made there way to the maroon land cruiser.

Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturday were work mornings, where the horses would have to gallop up a steep hill to give them a blow out and prep them for their races.

They drove up the field along side white markers with the numbers 8 to 1 on them which indicated the distances of the gallops. The gallops distance is in furlongs so 8 furlongs was a mile long. At every marker John would pull up the jeep and step out to inspect the ground.

''It's nice ground, safe'' John seemed pleased ''If we get any more rain though we'll need to switch to the old flat gallop out the plains''

Regina nodded and they drove back down to inform the boss.

After an hour the Jockeys were riding their horses at the bottom of the gallop in a circle as they awaiting their instructions from Tom

''Chloe you and Christian go together'' He pointed at the two of them ''Chloe will lead, join her after four furlongs Christian. Go a bit better than a swinger but don't take them off the bridle!'' he swung his head around to face another jock ''You Dylan, follow them up. Sit four lengths off them and stay in behind''

Chloe was riding a three year old filly by Dark Angel out of a mare called Rise Again. She was a beautiful dappled grey, roughly 16hh. Christian rode a two year old by Pivotal, she was bay and very classy looking. Dylan's horse was smaller in stature, weaker and a little awkward looking. She was by Intello who was known to produce backward horses that take time.

The three took their mounts and began to hack away from the boss, looping back around in a wide circle before lining up to the first marker. When they reached it the pace quickened and soon enough they were swinging up the hill. Christian joined Chloe with easy as the two rode up to the top hard on the bridle. Dylan's mount seemed to struggle slightly but he remained four to five lengths behind them. When they all reached the top and pulled up they made their descent back down to the boss at a walk, while Tom told the remaining jockeys to pair up and swing up the gallop after them.

The morning seemed to go well and John informed Regina that the boss was happy even though she did not get that impression from him

''Well tell his face that then, he looks like he sucked a lemon'' Regina snorted as she flicked through paperwork in the office, John joined her behind the desk

''When you're done with all of this why don't you come with me to watch the riders?'' he asked hoping she would take him up on his offer. Regina pondered the idea for a moment. The office was stuffy and she was interested in seeing how Chloe looked while riding out. ''Erm yea i'd like that, let me just finish up here and I will be out in a moment.'' Regina quickly looked up to meet John's gaze who seemed quite happy with himself ''Good stuff, well don't worry about running into the old grump he's gone off with the dogs for an hour'' He winked ''I'll be in the jeep'' With that John stepped out from the desk and left the office

Regina placed the papers neatly into a folder and placed it in the desk drawer for safe keeping. Putting back on the beanie she exited the office in search for John. He was pulled up outside and waved at her to come on with a big cheesy grin on his face. Regina giggled and jumped in.

As they got to the gallops John informed her that they weren't working this lot as the horses on fifth lot weren't ready to do more than a canter. They were clearly more inexperienced as they jumped around and spooked underneath the riders. Chloe rode a black colt who appeared to be extremely nervous, he was white with sweat and his eyes bulged as he snorted up the lain towards the gallop. Regina's breath hitched as she watched warily at the younger woman on the colts back. Chloe however, seemed totally un phased as she pulled a drag from her cigarette and sat back comfortably as the horse jigg jogged beneath her. Christian must have passed a humorous remark as the two suddenly burst into laughter.

As they jumped on the gallop one by one, Regina was taken aback by the wonderful sight of power and beauty. Horses always took her breath away.

She remembered her old stables back when she was young. Her favorite chestnut steed who she would ride bare back over jumps, he was so gentle yet powerful; she felt safe yet exhilarated. Nothing had ever made her feel so alive, she missed it.

After the morning was over, Regina was finishing up the last few bits in her office when Tom Burton strode on in. ''The file I asked you to complete early ms Mills?''

''oh yes sir I have it here in the desk drawer'' Regina quickly opened the drawer and hesitated when she seen the file, she was sure she closed the folder properly yet it was opened. ''Well?'' ''waiting for permission?'' Tom who looked agitated stood impatiently with folded arms

''Sorry sir, here'' Regina handed him the folder, he grabbed it without looking at her and left the office.

''pig'' Regina mumbled under her breath and locked up the office after herself.

Heading to the car park she noticed Chloe was already waiting for her in the golf ''Alright princess'' she smirked at Regina who got in the front seat

''It's your _Majesty_ '' The older woman purred as she took off her beanie which made Chloe snort and chuckle as she drove out of the yard.

''Well? What dya make of it?'' Chloe questioned the brunette. ''Make of what?'' Unsure as to what the younger woman meant

''The yard ya muppet!'' ''What else would I be on about?'' She teased. ''God only knows with you'' Regina snared ''My morning however was interesting'' She gazed over at Chloe who lit up a cigarette ''interesting? why?''

''Well your boss is.. an interesting man'' Regina spoke with uncertainty ''He doesn't say much''

''He's a pig! Ha ha, don't worry the less he says to you to more he likes you'' Chloe reassured her with that and for the rest of the drive Chloe spoke of her least to favorite horses. Regina couldn't help notice how many ' _mongrels'_ and _'camels'_ there were but there were a couple of _'decent yokes'_ as well.

When they got back to the house it was lunchtime and the jocks eagerly pushed through towards the kitchen, all apart from Chloe who turned for the stairs. Regina caught her arm pulling her back gently. Chloe gasped at the sudden form of contact and a flicker of fear spread across her eyes before she cleared her throat and composed herself again ''em what?'' she spoke nonchalantly. Regina was unsettled by the fear she saw in the young woman's eyes when she touched her so she released her arm and placed her hands in front of her stomach ''I-uh, sorry, you're not going for lunch?'' Regina spoke with her eyes to the floor and looked up to see the younger woman biting her lower lip ''why princess, would you miss me?''

''What? no, I'm your supervisor I should know where you are, and-uhm, whether you are feeling ok'' Regina stood up straighter to portray the confidence she oh so lacked whenever she was around Chloe. ''No need to blush Regina I'd miss me too'' Chloe winked. _Dammit_ Regina cursed at herself, _why are you blushing?!_

''You are infuriatingly cocky'' Regina sniped back and turned on her heel towards the kitchen ''Good bye!''

''I'm going for a nap, I'm tired'' Chloe shouted towards Regina who was facing away from her, she couldn't help but notice the subtle tone of loss in Chloe's voice. _That's_ _a pleasant surprise,_ Regina thought to herself. Deciding to keep this advantage, without looking back Regina simply raised the back of her hand up while she strode into the kitchen ''have fun princess'' and chuckled inwardly.

Chloe smiled and a feeling of warmth spread inside her chest which she instantly kicked herself for. Snapping out of it she returned to her travels up the stairs and down to her room.

After lunch, at 3pm Henry approached Regina in the living room, ''Ms Mills, it's Chloe and Christians weekend off so at 4pm when the other lads go back for evening stables we'll train them two and at 6 when the lads return home I'll train them myself'' Henry's face remained emotionless as he spoke. He was a very intimidating man to be around. ''Oh yea, sure! You need me to be there?'' She puzzled. ''Of course you do, you're her supervisor now, do your job.'' Henry snarled and walked away before Regina could reply. She sat in her seat dumbfounded at the man. _Who pissed in his cornflakes_ she thought to herself.

Regina decided to go and warn Chloe about the 4pm training session, she hadn't come out of her room since she went up for a nap after work. Chloe's room was the last one on the right hand side, opposite of Regina's. She knocked on her door and waited for a reply.. nothing.. She knocked again ''Chloe! it's me, open up'' and with that Chloe came to the door, ''yes?''

She looked as though she had been asleep the whole time she was up here, her eyes were heavy and her throat was groggy. ''Hey, so Henry has scheduled a training session at 4pm for you and Christian'' Regina chuckled as the younger woman sighed and rubbed her eyelids with her knuckles, _she looked so adorable..._ ''Will I bring you up a cup of coffee while you get ready?'' Regina offered and Chloe's eyes lit up in surprise ''Wait, really? You'd make me coffee?''

''ha ha why is that such a shock? how do you like it?'' Her heart warmed as the sleepy woman began to smile genuinely ''erm, 3 sugars and a good drop of milk please''

''Coming right up!'' Regina turned and walked away but before she reached the end of the corridor she looked back to see Chloe still standing at the door of her room, eyes to the floor with a small smile on her face, was it really that big of a deal? It warmed Regina's heart to see her reaction to such a small gesture.

Later on, at 4pm the two jocks were walking towards the patio doors to go outside and train. Chloe wore a loose blue tank and navy adidas basketball shorts. Christian wore a tighter black tank and black shorts. Regina couldn't stop herself from admiring the view, Chloe's arms were toned and strong with a vein that traveled down her biceps. No one had ever made her feel like this before, well, not since Daniel. He was the only one who could get her breath to hitch, the space between her legs to throb but now... now her eyes were fixed on a younger woman, something Regina never even imagined trying before _her_ . She had never even kissed a woman yet Chloe's plump lips were almost irresistible to look at, her tight body called to be ravished and Regina wanted to taste every bit of it...

''Hey!'' Snapping out of her fantasies she turned her head around to face Henry ''Yes Henry?''

''I don't suppose you know much about HIIT training so I suggest you just stand there and look pretty while I make these fuckers sweat''

''Excuse me but what is your problem?'' Regina was growing tired of this man and his petty remarks ''Have I done something to upset you?''

''Don't flatter yourself, for me to be upset by you, i'd have to value your opinion. You mean nothing to me'' He growled at her and blew his whistle

''Alright warm up! Jog around and when I blow this whistle do high knees, when I blow it twice in a row buttkicks. Now MOVE!'' He boomed towards the two.

After half an hour of training they were blowing hard and sweating profusely ''Hit the showers!'' Henry announced before heading back inside and disappearing from sight.

''Hey, Chloe, can you come here for a moment?'' Regina called over and Chloe gave Christian a suspicious look before he nudged her and giggled

Regina chose to ignore whatever that was and when they were alone she had to ask, ''What's the deal with Henry?'' as soon as she said the words Chloe turned ashen faced and her voice shook ''Did he hurt you?'' The fear in her eyes was unsettling ''What? No! no, he didn't hurt me... I just... he's odd isn't he? I mean.. wait why would you think he hurt me?'' Regina's eyes fixated on Chloe's which were looking relieved at Regina's negative answer, ''look just avoid Henry, alright?'' Chloe reached a hand out to Regina's arm ''He's not a good man Regina, stay out of his way, please'' She was being deadly serious. ''Ok, I'll stay away'' Regina tried to shift the younger woman's worry and gave her a smile, a reassuring smile. ''You need a shower'' Regina scrunched her nose and Chloe laughed before heading back inside.

As Regina was walking through the kitchen she was abruptly stopped in her tracks as she faced a displeased Tom Burton and Henry standing side by side.

''Ms Mills, the file I collected off you this morning was less than adequate. It was missing two Vital pages containing the necessary information to run two horses next week. Because of your lack of attention I will be fined 200euro from HRI, what in the world were you thinking?'' Tom Burton looked down at Regina like she was 2ft tall, she felt like an imbecile but she was sure she filled everything out accordingly. ''Mr Burton I can assure I spend ages on that file and i re-read over it 3 times to make sure it was correct, I-I don't understand how those pages were misplaced I stored them safely in my desk-'' Regina stopped mid sentence as she remembered how her folder looked tampered with as she opened the drawer to give it to the boss. ''You were saying?'' He asked with irritation

''I don't know sir I-'' Regina stuttered before being interrupted by a familiar voice behind her

''Ahh Mr Burton sorry to have caused you some inconvenience but I thought it would be funny!'' Chloe stepped out from behind Regina to face Tom Burton who looked furious ''Inconvenience?!'' he boomed ''You cost me 200euro and I cannot run my horses next week! You idiot!''

''Look I'm sorry sir, I just wanted to play a prank on the newbie, I didn't realize the consequences..'' Chloe bowed her head and looked at Regina out of the corner of her eye, she looked stunned as she stood with her hands to her stomach, jaw dropped.

''Henry! Deal with this incompetent fool!'' Burton spat before turning and slamming the door to their house behind them.

''Regina, she's your jock now, you punish her'' Henry smirked with darkness spreading over his face like a mask of pure hatred ''See if you're truly cut out for this position'' Henry grabbed Chloe by the arm making her wince and dragged her from the kitchen back outside. He threw her with force to the ground and she scrambled to her knees, staying down she looked up at a baffled brunette who hadn't yet spoken since Chloe's interruption with the boss.

Chloe eyed her carefully with pain in her eyes before lowering her gaze. ''Here, 10 strikes should suffice'' Henry threw Regina a waven pipe he had found in the garden shed, ''You, take off your top!'' Henry growled at the submissive before him. Chloe obliged removing her loose tank top, revealing a black Calvin Klein sports bra. Her body trembled, she looked so vulnerable. Her muscles tensed outlining her abs perfectly as she kneeled before Regina

''I-I don't understand'' Regina spoke nervously to Henry without taking her eyes off Chloe ''10 strikes?''

''Obviously you hit her!''He was enjoying this ''Across the back, 10 times, make sure you leave a mark or it doesn't count!''

''What?! I can't-I won't hurt her!''Regina tried to speak through the lump forming in her throat and fight back the tears threatening to spill ''This is barbaric!''

''Hah! I knew you couldn't take this job, you're weak!'' Henry mused. ''I am not weak!'' She fought back ''I'm just not a sadistic, depraved animal like you!''

''Regina'' Chloe whispered ''it's ok'' she whispered eyeing the ground ''I deserve it'' the young woman sounded broken

''Yes, yes you do!'' Henry spat while forcefully taking the waven pipe off of Regina and kicking Chloe to her hands and knees. Chloe braced herself while Regina squealed ''stop!''

Henry hit her hard across the flesh of her back making Chloe cry out in pain, he laughed before hitting her again. The waven mercilessly painted red stripes across her skin, each strike sounded more and more agonising. Regina felt sick ''Please I beg you stop she didn't do this!'' Regina cried out trying to push to crazed man away from the girl. Henry didn't budge from his stance and threw Regina a menacing look ''This is our way of discipline, ask your boyfriend John. You don't like it, leave!'' he turned his gaze back to Chloe and striked her again and again until he finally got to 10 and threw the pipe down. Chloe's body shook in pain as her forehead pressed down on the concrete, knuckles white with tension. He lowered down to her level and patted her on the back making her wince once more ''there's a good girl'' he purred in her ear. Then he stood, retrieved her top and threw it at her ''clean yourself up.'' With that he turned on his heel and went back inside disappearing from view. Regina dropped to her knees and sobbed at her side ''Chloe'' ''I-'' ''Don't touch me'' Chloe grimaced without looking up from the ground ''I need a minute'' Regina wanted to scream, she wanted to kill Henry for breaking this beautiful young woman, she wanted to burn this whole place down! ''Leave, please''

''Chloe, please let -'' Regina whispered but Chloe yet again cut her off, ''Leave!'' Regina exhaled and got back up to her feet, wiping the tears from her cheeks she walked back towards the house resisting the urge to run back to the vulnerable girl left beaten on the concrete. The memory of the strikes made Regina weep harder once more as she walked through the kitchen. A hand grabbed her bicep and pulled her around. ''Chloe didn't do anything wrong!'' the young man shouted at her with determination ''I was with her all day! Whatever you think she has done she hasn't!'' Christian stared into Regina's eyes with sincerity, ''Christian, I don't understand what the hell happened'' Regina spoke with tears streaming down her face ''The boss was giving out about misplaced paperwork and Chloe just stepped in and took the blame! Before I could grasp what was going on Henry was beating her!''

''That's our punishment when we fuck up, but it wasn't Chloe! And she wouldn't have took that punishment if you paid her so I...'' Christian looked positively baffled as his eyes searched Regina's ''Did you do the paperwork properly?''

''Yes! I'm sure of it! But..'' ''I'm pretty sure someone got into my desk and tampered with the files''

Christian's brows furrowed ''When?''

''I don't know but the only time I was away from the desk this morning was when I went to watch you guys riding with John''

''Well there's your proof! It couldn't have been Chloe!'' His eyes lit with pride for his best friend ''I knew it''

''Who else could have done it, and why?'' Regina questioned before a sickening feeling emerged in her stomach while she whispered ''Henry?''

''Yes! It makes perfect sense! He hates you!'' Christian almost screamed at the realization before looking around the empty room for unwanted listeners

''What? Why? What have I done to Henry?'' The brunette was disgusted

''You didn't have to do anything, you are Chloe's supervisor, he's jealous'' Christian clarified before Regina could ask more questions ''You see, Henry was Chloe's supervisor before the.. incident'' he lowered his voice on the last word ''Ever since Chloe requested she get a female supervisor he has been pissed'' His face lit up with realization ''That's why the others left! He has been sabotaging them! It's nothing to do with Chloe, she believes she's too hard to deal with but it's not her! She's a good person Regina I know she's stubborn but she's not bad'' His face spread with admiration for the girl ''She thinks that no one can ever want to be around her, that she's too fucked up to be cared for but that's never been the case'' ''Henry did this!''

''I don't follow Christian, what incident? Why is he so jealous?'' Regina spoke with true worry before Christian took her arm and pulled her into a quiet space in the living area. ''A supervisor gets a key to all of our rooms, you have one for Chloe's in case of emergency correct?''

''Correct''

''Well.. Henry had always been fond of Chloe, she thought nothing of it but the more women she brought home the worse he got with her

''What do you mean?'' she tried to read the expression on his face but he lowered his eyes to the ground.

''He got more possessive over her, like he had to know her every move, where she was at all times. When she brought home women he would look angry and jealous but Chloe thought it was funny, she always was one to break the rules and test boundaries only..'' He sighed ''One night after Chloe had been with some chick he snuck into her room while she slept'' Regina's face fell as he spoke, tears began to form in her eyes again ''He pinned her down and covered her mouth, when she woke at the sudden intrusion it was too late, he had her dominated and she wasn't strong enough to fight him off'' Christian had to stop for a moment before continuing ''He kept saying how he was going to turn her into a 'real' woman, how he could fix her, turn her into a good girl'' Christian placed a hand over his face ''I'm the only one who knows, that's why she has nightmares and why she can't sleep at night. I wouldn't be telling you only I know she cares about you. She wouldn't have took that beating for anyone yet she took it for you.. and I can see the way she looks at you. She doesn't look at anyone like that'' Christian looked at Regina's red rimmed eyes ''Chloe doesn't care about anyone as a way to protect herself but she cares about you'' ''You can't tell her you know, she has to be the one to tell you herself''

Regina nodded ''But why hasn't she told her boss? Why hasn't she gotten him fired, he's a criminal! He needs to be stopped!''

''It's not like that around here Regina, you get beat and you keep your mouth shut! Bad things happen to people who squeal, Chloe has had to fight her whole life, she's stuck in survival mode and she doesn't want to be a victim''

''What was done to her doesn't make her any less of what she is, she isn't a victim she is a survivor! But she needs justice!''

''I know more than anyone that she's not weak but she won't, i begged her to tell John but she only requested she get a female supervisor. It pissed off Henry but he no longer has her room key..'' He trailed off exasperated ''I should have done something'' He lowered his head into his hands ''I'm supposed to be her friend! I couldn't protect her'' He sobbed and Regina placed a hand on his shoulder ''We can protect her now, I'm not leaving her.'' She spoke with sincerity ''He can try and scare me off all he wants but I'm not leaving her, I will protect her and I will destroy Henry if it's the last thing I do!'' Regina's voice was low, filled with venom

Christian looked up to question the woman filled with vengeance ''What's the plan?''

''Don't worry, I've got this'' Regina stood from her spot and faced the doorway leading out of the dining room ''You just go about your day as if nothing has happened, act casual, we never spoke'' And with that she left for her room.


	3. Chapter 3

Regina sat at the table with a cup of coffee, It had been a couple of hours since the horrific events with Chloe and Henry. She hadn't seen Chloe since and was sick with worry, Christian had been upstairs since there talk and the other jocks had recently arrived back from evening stables.

''Ms Mills! May I join you for a cup?'' John smiled at the woman who sat alone at the table, trying to blank out the noise of the guys watching tv in the living room.

''Of course John, how was your evening?'' Regina faked a smile to not rouse suspicion. ''Uneventful thankfully, weekends are handy enough!'' he took a seat beside her and sipped his tea. ''John, may I ask you a question?'' Regina spoke quietly while looking down into her coffee.

''What's the matter ms Mills? Has something happened?'' John eyed her body language growing concerned

''Is it normal, the punishments.. the um.. beatings?'' John sat back in his chair and stared at the ceiling ''Ah yes Henry and his waven.. eh look Regina I know it looks severe..''

''Severe? John, it's sick'' Regina winced at his casual attitude surly he was more compassionate that _this!_

''Call it what you want Ms Mills but it works, we rarely have a problem and our jockeys are well disciplined'' His voice was stern ''They are in a very hard game, they have to be tough and level headed, the punishments are strict but it's not like we do it willy nilly, they get it if its deserved and they take it on the chin. We have the best outcome of jocks here, we produce champions here at Furnstown!'' ''If you don't like it, you know where the gate is''

''I'm not ready to leave yet'' Regina stared at him in disbelief at this new, very unattractive, side of John. ''Well that's good!'' His face softened ''You're a valued member of staff now so I would hate to have to say good-bye so soon!'' He got up from the table and downed the last of his tea ''Anyway I'll leave you to it, have a nice evening ms Mills'' John smiled and left the table retreating into the living area with the other jocks. Regina just sat dumbfounded by all of this, so much to take in, its only been like two days and already her life has been turned upside down. Her life in Boston was considerably easier but it was boring, she wasn't happy there, she had no one. She moved to Boston to get away Maine and she became an accountant. She had always been good with numbers and didn't mind sitting behind a desk but she missed horses, she missed excitement. She had only ever loved once but she had a few flings in Boston, a couple of one night stands nothing worth mentioning but she had never been with a woman. She never thought of women in that way, sure she could appreciate their beauty and she had noticed some desirable features but she had never gone further than that. Until Chloe of course, everything about her attracted Regina, her blue eyes, her hair, not to mention her muscles... but there was more to it than desire, she felt something when she was around the younger woman, something she had only ever felt with Daniel. That scared her.

Her train of thought was interrupted by the sound of high heels clicking down the hall towards the kitchen and the sound of laughter coming from two parties.

''Shut up Christian! I can drink you under the table!'' It was Chloe! She waltzed in wearing a beautiful black dress that hugged her body tightly with lace sleeves and neck line, her dark hair beautifully fell over her shoulders and her 6 inch black heels were enough to make Regina speechless. She looked stunning with make up on, her eyes were smokey and her plump lips looked irresistible. Regina couldn't help but be flabbergasted by the sight of the woman who was broken on her knees only hours ago and now looked as though she had never seen pain, her eyes lit with laughter and a smile that made your breath hitch.

''Bitch please, you'd get drunk after smelling a bartender would ya stop!'' Christian mocked as he pulled out a bottle of vodka from the cupboard while Chloe grabbed a few cans of redbull from the fridge.

''Alright I bet you a round that you'll be pissed before me!'' Chloe challenged ''I guarantee you won't even be able to pull later on ya mess'' She laughed as they mixed the alcohol and redbull into the glasses.

''I'll take that bet but first we have to down these drinks, ya know so we both start off the same way'' He winked at her before they clinked glasses and chugged. Chloe finished a second before him and cheered in delight ''Hah! Soft cunt!'' Regina loved seeing her like this but she had the mouth of a sailor! ''Fuck up tit'' Christian choked out.

''Alright princess!'' Chloe walked towards the table after she noticed Regina staring at the two hooligans, ''Weekend off, got to celebrate''she winked at the brunette.

''You still have a curfew, 12am on weekends remember?'' Regina tried to hide the smile on her lips and remain professional ''otherwise I can see you two will end up in a ditch somewhere and I sure as hell am not going out to find you pair of drunks'' Regina sniped while looking over at a smiling Christian

''Don't worry, your highness, we will be in on time! That's why we're starting now sure'' Chloe smirked as she watched Regina's eyes fall down her dress ''Like what you see?'' she purred

Regina cleared her throat ''certainly a difference from your breeches and helmet'' Chloe ran her hands down her sides and her fingers traced down her abdomen so close to her 'area'. Regina tightened her legs together and a blush began to form on her cheeks. She hoped Chloe wouldn't notice but the devilish smile spreading on her face clarified that she did and she was enjoying making Regina lose her composure. Regina pouted her perfect red lips and looked over a Christian trying to ignore the woman in front of her ''Where are you two heading tonight may I ask?'' Christian chuckled ''Murphy's, it's 10 minutes away just waiting on our taxi''

''It'l be here soon, shall we down another or are you already tipsy from the first drink?''Chloe teased as she turned to pour more drinks

''Pour the drinks and stop being an ass for once'' He fought back and the two bickered back and forth like an old married couple before downing their drinks. The sound of a car horn blew outside and the two yelled a final 'bye' before leaving the house.

Regina relaxed in her seat trying to avoid the throb in between her legs, why does she desire that woman so much! Regina thought to herself; _how does she have this_ _effect on me?_

She pondered on whether she should have asked if Chloe was truly ok after what had happened earlier but she feared she would ruin her mood and her night.. She figured she could let her have tonight and discuss it with her tomorrow, she was off work after all so they'd have all day. Regina still had to come up with a plan to bring down Henry and save Chloe from this hell hole. She decided to retreat to her room for the evening and make a list of ideas, especially on how to bring up the matter with Chloe without pushing her to open up, she was a closed off person and they never react well to being pushed, she could end up losing her forever if she went about it wrong.

Later on that night, Regina decided to go down to the kitchen and make tea, it was 11:55pm so she hoped Chloe and Christian would return soon, she couldn't sleep until she knew they were safe. As she boiled the kettle she heard the sound of tires pulling up and the faint sound of laughing coming from outside. The door swung open and Christian fell in the door face first hitting the ground with an 'oomph' , ''Awh shit'' He stumbled to his feet and grabbed onto the the stair banister while mumbling something unintelligent, clearly very drunk. Staggering up the stairs taking one step at a time he eventually made it to the top and Regina heard another loud bang and another ''awh shit''. Regina stood patiently until she heard his door slam shoot and figured he was safe. She stopped giggling when she saw Chloe walk through the open door with a very attractive blonde lady who was tall and slim wearing a tight red strapless dress. Regina stood at the counter peering down the hall abandoning her cup of tea as she couldn't remove her eyes from the two women at the doorway. Chloe pinned the blonde woman up against the wall and kissed her feverishly grabbing a lock of her golden curls to expose her neck she nipped and kissed playfully earning soft moans. ''I want you'' _kiss_ ''to make your way upstairs'' _kiss_ ''find the last room on the right hand side and kneel down beside my bed in your lingerie'' ,She brought her tongue from the blondes neck to her ear lobe and ''Can you do that for me'' Chloe pulled her hair a little harder until the blonde answered with a low groan ''yes, i can do that'' Chloe smiled into her neck and Regina froze when Chloe locked eyes with her across the hallway. Regina thought about turning away but she couldn't, she couldn't look away and the throb between her legs was so intense she feared walking would make her moan. Chloe didn't break eye contact as she pulled the blonde in for another very passionate kiss until she broke away to give the woman the key to her room. The blonde strode off up the stairs and Chloe made her war towards the frozen brunette. Regina quickly turned around to face the counter to try and regain composure, clearing her throat ''good night?'' she asked to diffuse the sexual tension. Instead of a reply Chloe wrapped her hands around Regina's waist and brought her lips to her ear, Regina fought back the moan so desperately trying to escape. ''Like what you saw?'' she purred, her breath against her ear sending a shiver down Regina's spine.

''I - I didn't mean to em.. you weren't exactly hiding now were you, you were in plain sight, I wasn't trying to see anything!'' Regina tried to ignore the hands on her waist but when she felt Chloe's body press up against Regina's back she couldn't help but groan inwardly ''I know you like it Regina, I could see it in your eyes, you're turned on right now'' Her lips grazed Regina's neck ''I bet if I slipped my hand down into your panties right now you would be soaking wet'' Her hands clutched the counter for fear of falling, her legs had gone to jelly ''Am i right Regina, how badly do you want me right now?'' ''How hard would you like me to take you?'' Regina gasped at her words, shutting her eyes tightly, she had to stop this before she was sent over the edge. ''Chloe, stop!'' Regina swung round to face the younger woman whose eyes were dark with lust ''That's enough, i'm your supervisor! This is very unprofessional and not to mention you have a blonde woman upstairs waiting for you!'' Regina tried to sound convincing and stayed strong ''Go to bed!''

Chloe smiled crookedly and walked backwards a few steps before bowing ''As you wish, your Majesty'' Chloe giggled and walked back out towards the stairs. Regina was grateful the torment was over and that Chloe wasn't phased by her rejection. She had to deal with this throb however, she couldn't wait any longer! She couldn't remember the last time she had been this aroused, not even Daniel had done that before, it was actually painful. When she got to her room she leaped beneath the sheets and stripped frantically, she was that turned on she came in no time at the thought of Chloe, dominating her, riding her, _ugh_ she thought to herself; _I'm not going to be able to sleep tonight!_

After a couple of hours Regina woke from her slumber to the sound of bare feet walking down the corridor towards the stairs and the front door of the house being opened and clicked shut. Soon after another pair of footsteps went down the same route, locked the door and faded out of earshot.

The next morning, the sun was shining and Regina wished she had closed the curtains before deciding to just get up and have a cup of coffee. It was 7:30am on Sunday and Regina mused at the thought of not having to go into the yard as it was Chloe's day off. The others would have gone to work by now and the other two hooligans drank enough to keep them in bed for a couple more hours so at least the kitchen would be quite. She decided not to put make up on, just fixed her hair in place and put on a robe.

Once downstairs the faint smell of a cigarette burning hit her nose, she looked down at her robe and grimaced at the thought of people looking at her in such a casual state but thought against going back to change; ' _Fuck it, it's Sunday!'_

As it turns out, Chloe was the only person down in the kitchen, she sat at the patio doors in her fluffy dressing gown, slippers, and her hair was thrown up in a messy bun. Sipping her coffee she turned around to face Regina ''Morning'' she was slightly groggy, a little hungover ''I like your robe'' Chloe eyed her up and down and the older woman felt slightly self conscious. ''I prefer yours it looks so warm and comfy'' It was blue with white stars all over it, whilst Regina's was silky grey. ''You're up very early for your day off'' She questioned she girl who took another drag out of her cigarette. ''I could say the same to you, princess'' Chloe smirked.

''Yes but after the alcohol you consumed and your little rendezvous with the blondie last night I figured you would be all tuckered out'' Regina snarled while she made her coffee. ''If I didn't know any better I'd say you were jealous'' Chloe spoke while facing outside but when she turned to see the older woman scowl she laughed out loud which softened her features. ''That look was priceless'' Chloe's face stiffened slightly as she looked more serious ''No matter how tired I am, I am don't sleep well''

Regina's heart melted looking at the young woman, she looked so vulnerable and exposed when she spoke like this. ''Oh, I see, nightmares?'' Regina gently spoke.

''Yea, something like that'' Chloe looked away and flicked her cig out the door. ''Well if Christian isn't hanging this morning we usually head out to the lake around 11 for the craic'' her body visibly relaxed with the change of conversation ''You should join us, if you want to of course.. Can you ride?'' Her eyebrows furrowed as it dawned on her that she knew very little about the older woman.

''Yes, I can ride, I mean it's been a long time.'' Regina's eyes hit the floor ''I used to have stables when I was younger but I left it all to work in Boston.''

''What, why?'' Chloe widened her eyes ''Sorry, don't answer if it makes you uncomfortable, I don't know why I blurted out''

''It's ok'' Regina chuckled at how much has changed between the two in the matter of days, was Chloe getting curious about her? ''I left because being around horses brought back painful memories at the time, however, being in Boston working as an accountant.. it just wasn't enough. I love horses and I can't shut them out of my life because of certain ghosts...''Regina trailed off ''It was a long time ago''

Chloe sat there, gazing into her eyes searching for answers she wouldn't question out loud. She looked truly interested in what Regina was saying but kept her thoughts to herself before clearing her throat, ''well I'm glad you chose your happiness over the option of running away''.

''Regina?'' She questioned. ''Yes?'' Chloe steeled her eyes away from the chocolate brown ones which seemed to look straight through her ''Em, never mind'' With that Chloe got up from her spot and headed towards the kettle, ''Want another?''

Regina tried to hide the disappointment in her voice ''sure.''

After a moment of silence the sound of heavy feet dragging along upstairs startled the two women from their places. Chloe chuckled and looked to see Regina's furrowed brows watching the kitchen door intently.

A very pale and sickly young man staggered into the kitchen, avoiding eye contact and made a bee line for the kettle. ''My god Christian, you're a fucking mess!'' Chloe laughed hard at the poor sight before her, Regina stood arms crossed with a broad smile on her face. ''I must say Christian, last nights attempts to walk through a door and up the stairs was very entertaining'' She teased, Chloe swung to face her ''He fell didn't he?'' her voice full of humor which turned in a doubled over laugh when Regina nodded.

''Ahhh, stop being so loud! Fuck!'' He groaned as he held his head in his hands, elbows rested on the counter tops. ''You're such a pussy, man I told you not to try and keep up with me'' Chloe poured him a glass of water and handed him two neurofen ''here, take these for your headache, we're leaving at 11''

He downed the water and tablets before looking sickly over at the younger, amused woman ''Your kidding? I'm too fucked for that today''

''Come on! It's the best hangover cure out there, plus it's a fucking savage day! I think it's to get up to like 24''

''I'll decide after me coffee and fag, right?'' Chloe chuckled ''Sure kid, i'll join you, Oh! Regina's coming too'' She added as her sipped the warm liquid and his face visibly brightened ''Cool''

Regina smiled warmly at being included, she never would have thought she would be allowed to third wheel on their close friendship.


End file.
